Computing systems have many components that require power to operate. For example, processors, memory, storage devices, storage interconnect, Input/Output ports, network ports, and almost all other components of a computing system utilize power for operation. Large data centers may contain thousands of components, all of which require power. The cost of electricity to supply the power is an ongoing expense, which may eventually exceed the cost of the equipment itself.
Furthermore, a computing system's use of power generates heat. Excessive heat may cause components of the computing system to degrade, which may eventually require component replacement. In order to address the heat issue, cooling systems may be used to dissipate the generated heat. The cooling systems themselves are another component of the datacenter that use electricity, thus increasing the costs of operating the datacenter.